1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to organometallic intercalation compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Organometallic intercalation compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,684. The disclosed intercalation compounds are layered structures of metal dichalcogenides and metallocenes. The materials are disclosed as suitable for diffracting soft X-rays with wavelengths as long as about 20 .ANG..